Realize
by Lomiashi
Summary: Ketika Fang terlambat masuk kelas, karena sang abang. Oneshot.


**Realize**

 **by Lomiashi**

 **BoBoiBoy AniMonsta Studio**

 **Warning:**

 **Possible OOC, possible typo(s), NO shounen-ai/yaoi, EyD belum sempurna, alur kecepatan, dsb.**

 _Italic:_ **kata-kata (mungkin) tidak baku dalam bahasa Indonesia dan flashback.**

Derap langkah kaki bergema di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Bagaimana tidak, bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi sejak delapan menit yang lalu. Ekspresi kesal terpampang jelas di wajah berhias kacamata dengan _frame_ ungu tersebut. Dengusan sesekali lolos dari hidungnya. Sesekali pula ia bergumam kesal, merutuki diri sendiri.

Ia terus melakukan hal tersebut sampai berada di depan kelas, tempat di mana dirinya belajar. Tangannya pun beralih mengetuk pintu kelas.

"Permisi, pak. Maaf, saya terlambat."

"Kenapa kau bisa terlambat, wahai anak muda?!" Sudah diterka sejak tadi. Ia tidak akan dipersilakan masuk terlebih dahulu. Malah dituding dengan pertanyaan yang diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan serta nada khas dari sang guru. Membuat dengusan kesal lagi-lagi lolos dari hidungnya sebelum melangkah masuk ke ruang kelas. "Saya bangun kesiangan, pak."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bangun kesiangan?!" Helaan napas berat terdengar dari mulutnya. Sementara sebagian dari teman sekelasnya terkikik geli melihat dirinya yang tengah 'diinterogasi'. Seolah tengah menonton acara hiburan.

Salah satu murid berhijab merah muda mengangkat tangan dan berkata, "Pak, bukannya kita harus ulangan harian hari ini?"

"Ya! Kau benar, wahai anak muda!" Seluruh isi kelas mendesah kecewa, kecuali si hijab merah muda, si kacamata, dan guru berpakaian _nyentrik_ tersebut. "Sekarang kau boleh duduk."

Akhirnya dapat mendudukkan diri dan berhenti menjadi pusat atensi seisi kelas.

"Psstt.. Psstt.. Fang!" Panggilan terdengar dari sampingnya yang direspons dengan tolehan kepala, sinar mata yang menuntut maksud panggilan dan pertanyaan singkat, "Apa?"

"Kamu kenapa bisa terlambat?"

"Kepo."

"Fang pelit informasi!" Teman bertopi miring ke samping itu berlagak _ngambek._ Fang tahu kalau itu hanya akting semata. Taufan pun tahu kalau Fang akan memberitahunya. "Di kantin, yah, Fang. Ku traktir donat wortel, deh."

Tentu Fang langsung senang mendengar hal tersebut. Donat wortel merupakan makanan terlezat, bagi Fang.

 **oOo**

"Hmm.. Jadi begitu." Fang mengangguk sambil mendehem dengan donat wortel yang memenuhi mulutnya. Tampaknya, Taufan sudah paham dengan apa yang diceritakannya dengan rumus panjang kali lebar. "Ulangi lagi, Fang."

Fang langsung tersedak dan meminum jus jeruknya. Sialan, perkiraan kalau Taufan sudah paham ternyata tidak benar.

"Hfftt.. Jadi, semalaman aku mikir soal kata-kata abangku."

"Abangmu bilang apa?"

"Dia bilang kalau ngerasa gak punya adik."

Taufan menatap bingung Fang dengan kernyitan di dahinya. Fang juga ikut bingung, karena ditatap begitu.

"Ini beneran Fang, 'kan? Fang sakit, yah?" Taufan memeriksa suhu tubuh Fang dengan punggung tangannya yang kemudian ditepis. "Aku gak sakit."

"Tapi, kok bisa insom mendadak gara-gara ucapan abangnya doang?"

"Itu karena abangku ngomongnya dengan tatapan yang gak biasa. Biasanya cuman natap datar atau remehin gitu! Tapi, waktu itu natapnya keliatan sedih dan nyesel gitu."

"Hah...?!" Taufan menuntut kepastian kalau itu benar atau salah.

"Gak percaya, 'kan? Tapi, itu beneran."

"Bang Kaizo pasti kesambet!"

"Yang bener aja-?" Taufan terkekeh, sadar kalau spekulasinya _ngaco_. "Um.. Nanti aku coba tanya kak Hali, deh."

"Kenapa jadi nanya dia?"

"Kak Hali sama bang Kaizo sebelas dua belas, sih. Kali aja pikirannya juga sebelas dua belas. Gak mungkin nanya bang Kaizo pas dia lagi kerja, 'kan?" Fang mengangguk, membenarkan.

Selang beberapa detik, sepasang manik safir Taufan menangkap sosok familiar.

"Nah! Kebetulan ada kak Hali. Kak Hali!" Yang merasa dipanggil menolehkan kepala, Taufan pun mengisyaratkan untuk kemari sambil berseru, "Sini, kak! Sini!"

Halilintar yang kerap disapa Hali menghampiri dan langsung menuntut maksud dari panggilan tadi.

"Duduk dulu, kak." Halilintar menurut saja. "Jadi.. Fang tadi telat, karena bangun kesiangan. Dan itu karena kata-kata abangnya yang bilang kalau ngerasa gak punya adik. 'kan, Fang?"

Fang mengangguk. Halilintar tampak masih bingung walau tak ditampakkan dengan jelas.

"Dan menurut kak Hali, maksud kata-kata bang Kaizo itu apa?"

"Kenapa nanya aku? Harusnya nanya ke orangnya aja."

"Kak Hali kayak gak tau bang Kaizo orangnya gimana. Padahal udah kuceritain." Taufan merengut, tapi Halilintar tak akan terpengaruh oleh hal itu. Dasar adik penuh drama.

Halilintar berpikir sejenak, memperkirakan maksud dari Kata-kata Kaizo menurut pandangannya

"Mungkin dia pengen ngabisin waktu sama Fang." Sepasang manik merah Fang menatap Halilintar, menuntut penjelasan lebih detail. Namun, Halilintar tak kunjung memberitahunya.

"Fang dulu suka main sama bang Kaizo buat ngabisin waktu, gak?" Fang beralih menatap Taufan dan coba mengingat kenangan masa lampau saat dia masih berumur lima tahun.

" _Bang Ijo! Bang Ijo!" Yang merasa namanya dipanggil menghampiri sang pemanggil yang menyodorkan sebuah bola basket berukuran kecil dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Hm? Pang mau main bola sama abang?"_

" _Uhm! Ayo main, bang!" Sang abang mengangguk dan mengambil bola tersebut, kemudian melemparkannya pada bocah yang dipanggilnya Pang tersebut. Bermain lempar tangkap. Tawa dari keduanya lolos kala Pang terjatuh, karena tak dapat menangkap bola tersebut. Sungguh membahagiakan._

"Uh.. Iya, abang seneng banget waktu itu."

"Nah, yaudah!" Taufan tersenyum lebar, Fang menatapnya bingung. "Yaudah apa?"

"Kamu ajak bang Kaizo jalan kemana gitu yang dia suka. Aku bantuin, deh!" Taufan tampak bersemangat untuk membantu sang sahabat yang mendadak dilanda kegundahan.

"Tapi, aku gak tau bang Kaizo suka apa selain sup wortel."

"Ajak aja masak bareng. Pas masak juga jangan diem aja. Coba Kayak Api, satu dapur langsung kayak kapal pecah Pas diajak masak sama Gempa." Tawa Taufan langsung lolos mendengarnya, sang kakak bisa saja mencari contoh begitu. "Ah, kak Hali bener. Dan Api seneng banget. Gempa juga."

"Gitu yah.." Masih ada yang mengganjal di hati Fang walau sudah diberi saran oleh temannya itu.

"Jangan ngerasa canggung dengan abangmu sendiri, Fang. Mau dia orangnya keliatan kaku dan dingin, pasti dia bisa maklumi bagaimanapun kelakuanmu. Kayak kak Hali nih!"

"Kelakuanmu kelewat absurd. Gak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Gak ada pilihan lain selain maklumi."

Taufan Menampakkan cengiran setelah tuturan datar dari sang kakak. Fang menghela napas.

"Oke.. Aku coba. Makasih." Taufan mengangguk dan melempar senyuman khasnya.

 **oOo**

Hening menyelimuti rumah megah bertingkat dua yang tampak tak terurus, menambah kesan seram di rumah tersebut. Tapi, itu sama sekali tak membuat sang penghuni takut. Sudah terbiasa dengan suasana kala bulan bersinar.

Bunyi deritan pintu utama yang dibuka menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah saking heningnya. Sang pembuka kembali menutup pintu kala telah memasuki rumah.

"Abang sudah pulang." Tak seperti Biasanya, ada yang menyambut kala datang. Si abang menghampiri sosok yang berdiri di tangan. "Pang? Nunggu abang?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Pang itu mengangguk pelan. Entah malu atau ragu mengakuinya. Tak ada respons berarti dari sang abang, membuatnya sedikit kecewa. Tapi, dirinya tak boleh terlarut dalam kekecewaan.

"Abang lapar? Aku masakin, deh!" Sang abang mengerjap bingung, Pang masih menunggu respons. "Oke.. Abang mandi dulu."

Pang senang kala mendengarnya dan langsung mengangguk. Sang abang berjalan melewatinya menuju kamar sebelum dirinya menuju dapur untuk memasak.

Kalau matanya tak salah lihat, sang abang tampak tersenyum tipis kala melewatinya.

 **oOo**

Bunyi pisau yang berbenturan dengan papan menghapus keheningan. Berbagai sayuran tampak berhamburan di atas meja. Beberapa dari sayuran sudah dipotong-potong.

"Pang, kamu mau masak apa?" Kepala ditolehkan, sepasang manik merah menangkap sosok yang hanya memakai celana _boxer_ serta rambut yang basah. "Masak sup wortel, bang."

"Sini biar abang bantu." Sang abang mengambil sebilah pisau lain dan sebuah papan pendek khusus untuk memotong. Pang mengangguk, mempersilakan sang abang membantunya. Bunyi benturan pisau dengan papan menjadi ganda.

"Abang.." Deheman menjadi jawaban panggilan tersebut. Pang terdiam, berpikir sejenak. Memikirkan bagaimana mengatakan kata-kata yang menari di pikirannya. Entah mengapa, sungguh sulit mengatakannya. Mungkin iya, Pang masih canggung dengan sang abang. Kata-kata Taufan kembali teringat di kepalanya.

" _Jangan ngerasa canggung dengan abangmu sendiri, Fang. Mau dia orangnya keliatan kaku dan dingin, pasti dia bisa maklumi bagaimanapun kelakuanmu. Kayak kak Hali nih!"_

Sang abang masih setia menunggu. Pang kemudian menghela napas, sudah yakin untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Soal kata-kata abang kemarin." Pang menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, keyakinannya belum bulat ternyata. Sang abang menghentikan gerakan memotongnya, membuat Pang khawatir kalau kata-katanya salah.

"Oh, itu." Sang abang tampak santai saja. "Abang cuma pengen ngabisin lebih banyak waktu denganmu."

Yang dikatakan Halilintar benar rupanya.

"Tapi karena pekerjaan, jadi gak bisa." Pang menatap sang abang yang masih tak menatapnya. Atensi sang abang masih terfokus pada sayuran di hadapan. "Tiap hari abang berusaha pulang cepat, tapi tetap aja. Kamu sudah tidur duluan."

Pang mulai dihujani rasa bersalah dan merutuki diri sendiri.

"Tapi, tak apa. Sekarang abang senang, karena sekarang bisa masak denganmu." Sang abang tersenyum. Senyum yang selama beberapa tahun belakangan tak pernah Pang lihat lagi. Membuat Pang ikut tersenyum.

"Maafkan abang, Pang."

Pang menggeleng cepat.

"Abang gak perlu minta maaf. Pang yang harusnya minta maaf." Sang abang terkekeh. "Baiklah, kita saling minta maaf."

Pang mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan canggung sama abang lagi, yah."

"Abang juga jangan kejam sama Pang lagi!" Sang abang tertawa kecil, diikuti oleh kekehan dari Pang. "Baiklah, baiklah."

Keduanya saling melempar senyum. Beberapa saat kemudian, Pang teringat akan kegiatan memasaknya, dan mendapat sebuah ide.

"Bang, gimana kalau kita lomba motong sayuran? Yang paling banyak motongnya, dapat jatah lebih banyak!"

"Hm? Boleh. Siapa takut?"

 **Jangan biarkan kecanggungan memutuskan tali persaudaraanmu atau bahkan menghancurkannya.**

 **-Fin-**

 **A/N: halo lagi XD yeyyy ketemu saya lagi nih uwu jangan bosen yah ketemu saya~**

 **Entah saya ngetik apaan. Awal-awal mau nulis friendship!TauFang malah ke bro!KaiFang. Ah, tak apalah. Itung-itung ngasih asupan ke yang ngeship uwu dan judul gak nyambung sama isi, YaRabb :''D**

 **Maafkan kalau ada yang salah di fanfik ini. Masih belajar, qaqah /nak**

 **Jangan lupa bahagia dan senyum!**

 **Lomiashi**


End file.
